Buddy and the Princess
by ChristyCantShutUp
Summary: Buddy meets Princess Giselle and they become fast friends. But will Giselle stay in the North Pole with Buddy, Jovie and baby Susie?
1. Chapter 1

Buddy the Elf was making graham cracker custard for the annual get-together at Santa's workshop. He was so excited for the get-together, because celebrating was his favorite. Suddenly, he heard some yelling going on outside.

"Help! Somebody help me!" cried a female voice.

Buddy looked out the window, wondering who it was. A redheaded woman was swimming through the sea of swirly-twirly gumdrops. Buddy grabbed a rope from the closet, and Jovie looked out of the window, too. Baby Susie was sleeping.

"I'm going to see what's wrong, Jovie," said Buddy. "You stay here and keep an eye on the graham cracker custard. It's baking right now, so when it's finished, take it out of the oven."

"Okay," Jovie said.

So then, Buddy ran out of his home and ran near the sea of swirly-twirly gumdrops. There she was, the beautiful redheaded turned around and gasped.

"It's okay! It's just me!" he said.

"Hello?" said the girl. "Can you help me get out of here? I'm freezing."

"Yeah."

"Just give the rope to me so that I can get out of this cold water," she said, crying.

"Alright."

So Buddy grabbed the rope and the girl squeezed tightly as she could. Buddy pulled her out of the water, walking backwards towards the snow. Jovie stood there at the window watching as the graham cracker custard was being done. Suddenly the custard was done and she got out the casserole dish that the custard was in and put it on the stove. Buddy motioned Jovie to come to him with blankets.

Jovie got some blankets, ran out of the door to the sea of swirly twirly gumdrops and held them until it was time to give them to Buddy. Buddy shushed the girl and told her that it was gonna be okay. He suddenly got the girl out of the water and then Buddy and Jovie put blankets all around her to keep her warm.

"Where's my tiara?" the girl said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's in the water, unfortunately," said Buddy. "I'll remind Papa Elf to get his fishing rod and he can give it to you tomorrow."

"Papa Elf?"

"Yeah!"

"Who's he?"

"He's the elf that raised me."

The girl was confused.

"Wait a second. So he raised you? But where am I? And what is your name anyway."

"This is the North Pole, and my name is Buddy. What's your name?"

"My name is Giselle. Oh, I want to go back to Andalasia!" she said mournfully.

"Why?"

"That's my home. I miss it there. So much beauty and life and happiness..."

"But there's beauty and life and happiness here, too!"

"There is?"

"Yeah!" Buddy said cheerfully. "Hey, do you like to sing?"

A smile slowly spread across Giselle's face. "Oh, I love to sing! I love singing every song. I can even do an obligato."

"What's an obligato? I want one!" said Buddy,

"Oh you can't get one, Buddy," said Giselle. "You have to make one up."

Buddy's face fell. He looked confused. "How do I do that?"

As they were walking back to his house, she said, "An obligato is what famous opera singers usually do at their concerts."

"Ohhhhh," said Buddy. "So the obligato is what you do too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. So how does that blanket feel?"

"Warm, snuggly, and soft, like a bunny rabbit."

"Awesome!"

"Are my shoes in the water too? I hope not."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe they are. But I don't think so, not that I know of."

"Good."

"Yeah, it's just a sea with gumdrops in it. You'll be fine."

"Gumdrops?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Buddy said eagerly.

"Oh my goodness!" Giselle cried. "I love this place!" She giggled.

"Oh, Jovie, she's so cute!" said Buddy.

"Who's she?" asked Giselle, confused again.

"It's you!" Buddy said. All three giggled and they went inside Buddy's house.

Baby Susie was heard crying in the nursery. Giselle's smile faded and she started to look worried.

Jovie went to the nursery and got Susie from her crib.

"What's wrong?" Buddy said.

"It makes me sad to see a baby cry," Giselle said.

Buddy was silent for a moment looking at Giselle.

"But I never heard a baby cry before. I don't think I have."

"Oh!"

Suddenly the baby stopped crying and Jovie sat down on the large sofa with Buddy. Giselle sat next to Buddy. The Arctic Puffin sat next to her.

"Hi," said the Arctic Puffin.

"Hello," Giselle said, smiling.

"What's your name?"

"Giselle."

"That's a pretty name."

"Oh, thank you."

"Everybody here calls me Arctic Puffin." 

"That's very nice."

Buddy smiled at Giselle, then asked her, "Do you wanna hold Susie?"

"I would love to!"

Buddy motioned for Jovie to give Susie to Giselle. Susie was calm when Giselle held her.

"She's adorable," said Giselle.

"Aww, thank you," said Buddy. Jovie agreed as well.

"I love children. Prince Edward and I want children of our own, too."

"Oh, really? How many would you like?"

"Just two would be nice."

"Two is nice."

"What'll you name them?" asked Jovie.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll have a girl named Alice or Sally or I would have a boy named William or Edward."

"William! That's my real name!" said Buddy.

Giselle giggled. "That's a neat name for a boy!"

"Yeah!" Buddy came up with an idea. "Hey, do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, I would love some, please!"

"Okay." So then he made some hot chocolate for Giselle.

A few minutes later, Buddy, Jovie and Giselle had cups of hot chocolate to drink while baby Susie was sleeping in her crib.

"You look hungry," said Buddy. "Do you want some pumpkin bread? I made it myself."

"Yes, please," Giselle said.

As Giselle sipped her hot chocolate, she asked, "Buddy? When did you make the pumpkin bread?"

"I made it yesterday," Buddy said as he handed her the plate of pumpkin bread.

"Oh. Well it smells really good."

Buddy smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Giselle looked around the house.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to read."

"Oh!" Buddy said. "I have a book that I got from my dad's office. He said that I could have it a month before Susie was born."

"Oh, may I read it?"

"Of course you may!" he said. "I have to find it first though. After the hot chocolate."

"Alright."

After the hot chocolate was all, Buddy searched for the book that his father Walter had given him. He found it and gave it to Giselle.

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She read the book, and told Buddy that the pictures were lovely. He smiled.

"The kitchen looks magical," said Giselle. "I have a kitchen just like that, except it's in my castle."

"Wow," said Buddy. "How do you like my paper snowflake chains?"

"Oh I love them so much! They are wonderful."

"Thanks."

"Did you make them yourself?"

"Yes!"

"Oh may I make some too?"

"Sure you may!" Buddy got out several pieces of construction paper for Giselle to make paper snowflake chains. He handed her some scissors.

"If you don't know how to make some, let me know so that I can help you. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm a very creative princess."

Buddy smiled and nodded. He watched her make paper snowflakes and she asked Buddy for help when she needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

After the snowflake chain making and her shower, Giselle suddenly let out a big yawn.

"Oh, I'm so sleepy," she said.

"Awwww," cooed Buddy. "Do you need to lay down?"

"Yes. Are there any beds I could sleep on?"

"Well, I don't know where you want to sleep."

Giselle sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll find some room for you!" Buddy smiled and quickly rushed to get a beanbag chair he got for Christmas from Santa. "Here's a beanbag chair. It's in my favorite color, which is green."

"Okay," Giselle said. She sat down, smiling. "Oh, my, this is really comfortable."

Buddy giggled, put the same blanket over Giselle, the warm and cuddly one that she liked. Then, he cooed, "There you are. Goodnight, sweetie. Shhhhhh..."

Buddy smiled and whispered to himself, "She is so cute."

The next morning, Buddy and Jovie had some PopTarts together for breakfast. They were discussing what they were going to do about putting a bed in for Giselle.

"Well, I don't know," said Jovie. "What if Papa Elf doesn't want her to stay?"

"What do you mean?" said Buddy, "When I was a baby, he took me in."

"Are you sure you want to keep her for, let's say, two weeks?"

"Yeah. I think if Prince Edward or whatever his name is takes her back to Andalasia, then we'll have our house to ourselves again."

Jovie nodded slowly. Then she hesitated.

"Well?"

"We'll tak this over with Papa Elf."

Later that morning, Buddy and Jovie went to Papa Elf's house. He agreed that Giselle would stay for two weeks. Buddy clapped his hands and bounced around Papa Elf's chair in excitement.

When Buddy and Jovie got home, they opened their door quietly so that they would not wake Giselle. Buddy tiptoed over to the beanbag chair. He tugged on Giselle's pajama sleeve.

"Hey, cutie," he said gently. "It's time to wake up."

Giselle slowly opened her eyes. She stretched and let out a big yawn.

"Hi," she said sleepily.

"How are you?"

"Groggy. I've had a marvelous sleep last night."

"I can tell. You were really tired after you took your shower."

"I know. I could barely keep my eyes open."

Buddy and Giselle giggled.

"Do you want some breakfast? I'll make some cinnamon buns for you."

"Yes, I would love some, thank you."

Then Giselle and Buddy made some cinnamon buns. The room smelled delicious while they were baking. After they were done, Buddy, Jovie and Giselle sat down at the table to eat the cinnamon buns. They had hot chocolate and they dipped the buns in it.

After breakfast, Jovie woke Susie up and fed her some oatmeal. Buddy and Giselle told each other about their amazing adventures.

" I love New York City so much!" Buddy said enthusiastically. "It's a really fun place to be."

"I know, but some people are really mean to me there."

"Why?" Buddy said.

"Well, I don't know. They don't like me and I just don't know why."

"They just need to sing a Christmas carol."

"Or a cheery song."

"I'm sorry to hear that they're mean to you," Buddy said. "My father wasn't really nice to me but then he warmed up to me and eventually got up on the Nice List."

"He seems like a really sweet guy," Giselle said. "Why wasn't he nice to you at first?"

"Well, my mother Susan Wells passed away sometime ago. That's why he wasn't so nice to me."

Giselle's eyes filled with tears. She started to cry.

"Oh, no," Buddy said. "Please don't cry!"

"But, I can't help it, it's so sad."

"Oh, Giselle...I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's alright. I just...it's so depressing."

She went over to the armchair and tried to collect herself. Buddy looked worried. He went over to Giselle and rubbed her back.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked.

"Yes."

Buddy put her arms around Giselle and said, "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Then after the embracing, Giselle said, "I'm sorry. I just get so emotional every time I hear about sad things."

Buddy rubbed her back. "It's okay."

"I know how much your mother loves you, even though you didn't really get to know her."

"Yeah. I miss her so much. Papa Elf told me about her."

"Can I see a picture of her?"

"I think I have an extra one." Buddy went through some drawers in his desk. He finally found the picture of his mother. He showed it to Giselle, who was in awe over how beautiful she looked.

"She's beautiful," whispered Giselle. "I like the guitar she's playing." She smiled.

"Yeah," Buddy said solemly. "She's the reason why I love to sing." He smiled at Giselle and put the picture away.

Then, Giselle put a clean dress on and she and Buddy went to visit Papa Elf. He was reading a book on how candy canes are made.

"Papa, can you find Giselle's tiara?" Buddy asked. "it's in the sea of swirly twirly gumdrops."

"Yes," said Papa Elf. "I'll get it as soon as I can."

"Thank you!" said Giselle.

"Ypu're welcome, Giselle. How was breakfast this morning?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. I loved the cinnamon buns Buddy made."

Papa Elf chuckled. "That's good."

"And the hot chocolate was delicious!"

So then Papa Elf, Giselle and Buddy had a very nice conversation. Later that day, Papa Elf got his fishing rod out and went to dig up his crown from the sea of swirly twirly gumdrops. He heard something metal stick onto his hook. It was the tiara! He scooped it out and washed it with hot water.

When Papa Elf went to Buddy's house, he gave the now dry tiara to Giselle. She was so excited to see it again! She showed it to Buddy and he and Giselle bounced up and down with excitement. Papa Elf stayed for awhile, then went home.


End file.
